<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pottery Incident by Todoroki_Doki_Doki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796907">The Pottery Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todoroki_Doki_Doki/pseuds/Todoroki_Doki_Doki'>Todoroki_Doki_Doki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Legend of Zelda References, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Link Has A Problem, Link Loves Pots, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Pining Prince Sidon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon Loves Them Both, sidlink - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todoroki_Doki_Doki/pseuds/Todoroki_Doki_Doki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda is booked, busy and cannot deal with Link's "hobby" any longer. She takes drastic measures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Prince Sidon, Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first work so it might be a bit awkward! Please be kind and if you want to give advice as to how I can improve I wouldn't mind that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Link," said Zelda grimly. "We need to talk."</p><p>He at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.</p><p>"Yes please?" He signed meekly.</p><p>"We need to talk about the good china Link. The few good plates <strong><em>we have left after this morning. </em></strong>Does that<strong><em> ring a bell?"</em></strong></p><p>Link shrank into his chair.</p><p>"Maybe." He signed sulkily.</p><p>"Link.....we talked about this. You cant keep doing this, the Royal Potter cant keep up with the demand! There has to be another way! Another hobby! <em>Anything</em>! But I'm begging you! Leave the pots alone!"</p><p>Link sulked even harder and raised his hands stubbornly.</p><p>"I <em>like</em> smashing pots, 'kay. It's.... it's a <em>hobby</em>."</p><p>Zelda audibly growled and Link slid even further into his seat.</p><p>"<em>Link</em>." She gritted out, "Hobbies are fun. Writing poetry. Making things. Riding Epona."</p><p>Link protested.</p><p>"How dare you! Epona is a fine warhorse!"</p><p>Zelda gave him a look filled to the brim with exasperation.</p><p>"<em>Link</em>. The <em>point</em> is that a hobby is <strong><em>not</em></strong> destroying every breakable plate in my castle."</p><p>"This morning was the last straw." She thundered. "I'm staging an intervention."</p><p>She tugged him out of the weapons room by the arm, tossed several changes of appropriate clothes into a bag and marched him firmly down to the stables.</p><p>"Wh-whats happening? What are you planning?! Zelda? ZELDA?"</p><p>Link finally looked afraid.</p><p>'Good.' She thought.</p><p>"You're going to stay with Prince Sidon for 2 weeks. Do NOT return until those two weeks are up. No. This isnt punishment. Yes. I'm taking drastic measures. You have a serious addiction dear."</p><p>"It...it's not like that!" Link protested, furiously signing that he needed to be here to protect her, who would look after the horses and 'TWO WEEKS' but the Queen was unmoved.</p><p>Pointing firmly towards Epona she signed to him. "I love you but we need to do something about this."</p><p>Hanging his head in shame and resignation, he began to saddle up Epona. Then he turned back and tentatively gestured "Goodbye kiss? Please? Ill miss you."</p><p>Zelda caved. She did love him very much but she also wanted to shake him until his bones rattled. Planting a soft kiss on his lips she smiled, patted his cheek, hugged him tightly and swept briskly away towards the castle. There was work to be done.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>After sending out her fastest messenger hawk with a note to the Zora Prince, Zelda got to work, summoning the ambassadors from 3 of the 4 major tribes who were currently living in the town which had sprung up close to Hyrule Castle after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. She needed all the help she could get.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda assembles the War Council.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Teba hurried nervously towards the castle as soon as he received the summons. It would've been easier to fly, he considered, but he <em>really</em> didnt want to arrive at an official meeting with untidy, flight-ruffled feathers. Preening took an obscenely long time that morning and he wanted it to last. He continued on briskly, arriving at the looming castle at almost the same time as the Gerudo delegation. Nodding his head in greeting and exchanging pleasantries, they made their way towards the Council chambers. Seating himself at his usual place he glanced around the room, noticing that the Goron ambassador was already seated and munching on a small bowl of quartz. Then he noticed. How odd....The Zora delegate wasn't here? 

</p>
<p>'Perhaps the Prince had other duties to attend to,' he mused.</p>
<p>A hush fell over the room as the Queen dramatically pushed the doors open and strode into the room. Teba was impressed. Zelda could command the attention of a room full of people just by <em>being</em> there, no wonder she held off Ganon for a hundred years. Marching to her place, the Queen rested her palms gravely on the vast Council table and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Thank you all for coming today. We have assembled here because of a great threat to my....sanity."</p>
<p>The Gerudo ambassador leaned forward curiously. Hyrule was at peace and monsters no longer terrorized the capital. What could possibly be giving Her Majesty so much trouble?</p>
<p>"The Gerudo will do all in our power to aid, my Leige." She stated earnestly, "We owe you and the Champion an unpayable debt."</p>
<p>The Queen nodded gravely in thanks.</p>
<p>"This is an unusual request but the issue is.....Link. My husband."</p>
<p>The room was filled with gasps and frantic whispering.  Link was the most powerful warrior in the kingdom and one blessed by the Goddess Hylia herself. They had all seen him fight Calamity Ganon. If <strong><em>he</em></strong> was causing trouble for the Kingdom then how could they stand against him?</p>
<p>Queen Zelda took a deep breath. "He," and wonder of wonders she actually looked <em>embarrassed</em> . "He's smashed all the pots again." She muttered.</p>
<p>Yunobo, the Goron ambassador rumbled.</p>
<p>"What was that your Highness?"</p>
<p>"I <em>said</em> <strong>hes smashed all the pots again and I cant take it anymore. </strong> I need your help. Please."</p>
<p>Her grip on the Council table increased until her knuckles became white. The table began to smoulder.</p>
<p>Yunobo pondered this conundrum, then before anyone could even make any other suggestions stated, "Why not make them metal."</p>
<p>Zelda looked up.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The pots," said Yunobo more confidently, "And the jars and everything really. Make it out of metal so hard that it wont dent or shatter."</p>
<p>Everyone stared, first at the Goron, then at Zelda.</p>
<p>By the goddess it made sense but no one had expected Yunobo to give a suggestion like that. The Goron was intelligent, but extremely shy and timid. Zelda's apparent problem must have really worried him; he cared deeply for both Link and Zelda.</p>
<p>The Gerudo delegate made a muffled noise, stuffing her face into a silk handkerchief to muffle the laughter, as her shoulders betrayed her uncontrollable giggling.</p>
<p>The Rito couldn't stop a cackle escaping him as the Queen slumped onto the table, her groan turning into soft yelling. Abruptly, she sat up.</p>
<p>"Thank you all." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I hadn't thought of that I've been so...stressed."</p>
<p>As the brief Council meeting concluded amidst barely suppressed laughter and the delegates returned to their various quarters and homes, Teba snorted. The Queen hadn't look that distressed since the Hylian Berry Jam incident 5 years ago. Why she had married the Hero when he aggravated her like this he would never know. But, he cackled silently, it was the same with his parents.</p>
<p>Love was the weirdest thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao Zelda is so done.<br/>To be continued! will try to post a chapter per week or as I complete them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>